winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiku
Character Profile Full Name-- Taiku the Yang Luck Dragon Nickname-- Taikey-Waikey (By Alice Gehabich) Occupation-- Current Alpha Dragon of Andalasia, Dragon, Protector and Best Friend of Princess Bloom of Domino and co Leader of the Guardians of Andalasia, an Order formed to protect Andalasia, the Magic Dimension, the Realm of Magic and the entire Universe from the tyranny of Pitch Black, the Dark Lord Sauron and the evils of the outside world. Age-- 124 (Current Age) History-- Born of some unknown origins along with eldest brother, Haku, Taiku is the faithful student to the great dragon Draco and is currently the Alpha Dragon like his late teacher before him. Back in his youth, he was once a rash, arrogant jerk-of-a-glory-hog. Yet, he and Haku where taken into Drago's Wing because of his courage and saw that he has a great destiny in the future and Princess Celestia of Equestria and the high monarch of Andalasia took the teacher role for both Taiku and Haku when the Great Dragon died. Many years later, he was one step closer to becoming the Dragon he was when he destroyed Alice Gehabich's evil personality; Masquerade's Mask which was the symbol of their love and Taiku did helped discover her true heritage that she was both a centaur and a princess of Narnia. The final piece of the puzzle was his friendship with Bloom since Camelot's new and first brother and sister king and queen by joining the Company of Thorin Oakensheild on their quest to reclaim their homeland, Erebor, the once great Fortress-City called by the Dwarves under the Lonely Mountain in Eastern Andalasia from one of the last great northern Fire-Drakes in Andalasia, one of Ancalagon the Black's final descendants and both Taiku and Bloom's deadly and fiercest enemy, Smaug the Terrible. Since then the friendship of Taiku and Bloom grew stronger as they adventure out into Andalasia and the universe outside it together. Personality-- Wily, funny, takes his responsibilities seriously...most of the time, angry when provoked by his trigger words; idiot and lunatic. Really intelligent when it comes to challenges and cares for his friends and family more then anything in the universe. Appearance (Dragon)-- Like Haku, Taiku is an Eastern Dragon, but way different from your typical Eastern Dragons because he had huge bat like wings…like Western Dragons. He had black and white scales all over his body, a white underbelly, two huge grey horns on his head, a long head of dark brown hair, a vulpine or fox like face including the ears, dark brown eyes, light grey spines from neck to tail, and at the end of his tail was a white tuft. Appearance (Human) In human form, Taiku still has his eyes and hair in dragon from but has fair skin. His favorite clothing is a black long-sleeves shirt and shorts with pockets and a white stripe on each side, black sandles and a panama jack hat on his head. Family-- Parents (Uknown), Haku (Eldest Brother), Alice Gehabich (Taiku's love interest and future wife in Dragonfire's universe) Aurelia (Future Sister-In-Law) and Samson (Future Centaur Brother-In Law). Friends-- Bloom, The Mane Cast, Ryan Huffman, Claydore the Gryphon e.c.t. (He's got a long list of friends in the past and the present) Enemies-- Enemies-- Smaug the Terrible, Fafnir the Black Hearted (Because of his plans for Twilight and Ben), Pitch Black, Sauron and their legions, e.c.t. Skills and Abilities: Dragon-Fire-- Like every Dragon both good and evil, Taiku has the ability to breath fire and like Smaug, his underbelly glows. Though his fire is bright blue and has a magical substance that has given him the ability to do any form of magic when he shoots a blast of flame. Flight-- Taiku's wings give him the ability to fly at high speeds that is faster then any pegasi and his fellow dragons. Amulet; While visiting Canterlot High, Taiku wears an amulet in the shape of the yang symbol surrounded in blue flames that allows him to use his powers when he is in the Equestria Girls World or any other place where magic doesn't exist. Likes-- Hanging out with Bloom and letting her ride on his neck and back, hanging out with friends, the Bare Necessities, going on dates with Alice, helping others, fighting is enemies, teaching those who mess with his friends a lesson or two. Dislikes: Going Smaug when he hears his trigger words, He and his good dragon friends being called 'Legions of Traitors', enemies messing with his friends and loved ones, his entire Andalasian home in danger and doing stuff he himself is not proud of. Voice Actor-- Justin Long (Alvin Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks, Humphrey the Omega Wolf from Alpha and Omega and Patchi the Pachyrhinosaurus from Walking with Dinosaurs 3D 2013) First Apperence on DA-- The NeverEnding Story With a Twist (The Fanmake that Started it all) Category:Dragons Category:Freinds Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Beasts Category:Member of the winx club Category:Lost children of the great dragon Category:Guardians Category:Guardian dragon Category:Domino